Return My Feelings
by LovelyChanru
Summary: Return My Feelings  8018  thats all you need to know.


**Title:** Return My Feelings

**Summary:** Return My Feelings (8018) thats all you need to know.

**Note:** I have to upload the This time I'm going to do this right! Story as different stories well at least you guys can still read it though. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

The afternoon had came quick for the baseball field of Namimori Middle School. The day had became a bit chilly but with a beautiful sunset setting on the far cornet of the field. The only soul walking about in the field is Yamamoto. The young lad was just cleaning up after his team.

He knew he should have lest have all of his team members help him clean up but since today was such a hard day and with a hard training. He just let everybody go and he would just take care of everything himself.

On the other hand, Hibari sitting on his arm chair in his Discipline Committee room staring at the young dark haired male. 'What is he doing here?' Hibari wondered as he looked at him his eyes glaring holes at Yamamoto's head. The tan boy had a feeling someone was watching him as he looked up and looked at the window Hibari's figure is at. He smiled at the boy and waved at him.

Hibari only looked at him and frowned more as he left the room. As he left the room he went to the stairs and started heading down stairs to have a little chat with the rain man. Yamamoto just shrugged but keeps on putting the bats in their rightful place. When Hibari came down the stairs and walked straight towards the field he open his mouth to say.

"What are you doing here, herbivore? You know its after school and club hours?" Hibari looked at the man waiting for an answer. The baseball boy smiled at him as he looked at him.

"Well, I was cleaning after my team." He said as he picked up another bat. Just because he's talking to Hibari doesn't mean he has to stop everything. Even though Yamamoto may have a huge crush on him he wasn't going to let his heart distract him from picking up things. The skylark only eyed him as he crossed his arms.

"Then, if you guys are such a "team: why aren't they here helping you?" The head perfect said as he looked away not wanting the other boy to tell he was upset at the other people leaving him all alone and a bit worried if they are taking him for a ride. Yamamoto stopped his movements as he looked at the skylark and smiled at him.

"I told them that they could leave. I would take care of this for them." The nut said as he kept on putting away bats and picking up baseballs.

"And why did you do that? This is way too much work for only one herbivore." Hibari said as he crosses his arms again and looked away. Yamamoto went back looking at him as he smiled. The movement that the baseball idiot did would shock anybody there. He just placed his hand in Hibari's mess of hair and started petting him.

As if he was a puppy or something along those lines. He also said. "Don't worry, just give me a few minutes and I'll be done soon and it would be safe." The perfect only glared up at the boy and moved away from him.

"I'm not worried and fine take your time but if you need any help ask some of the members for help. If they say now tell them that it's an order from me." The perfect said as he moved Yamamoto's hand away and started to walk away. Yamamoto only smiled more at the young skylark.

"That's so nice of you, Hibari." The name just rolled off of his tongue it felt so good for him to say that perfect name. Hibari only blushed and looked away.

"I just don't want you here." He said as he started to walk away even faster then before.

The baseball player went to the skylark and grab him from behind his back. His hands went to the slim waist as he held on to it tight. "Hibari, don't go yet." He held on to that waist as he purred those words into the perfect's ear. Hibari blushed as he went to face him by moving Yamamoto's hands off of his waist.

"What's wrong with you?" The perfect questioned as he grab a hold of his tonfas. Yamamoto moved fast and grab the tonfas out of the perfect's hands as he dropped It on the floor. Once he did that, he pushed them away out of sight.

" Nothing is wrong with me. I just want you to return my feelings." Hibari looked at him as he looked at his tonfas on the floor.

"How can I? If you don't have any feelings for you." Yamamoto smiled more and held on to his waist again only tighter on to him.

"Then why were you so worried and so nice to me?" The perfect blushed again and started looking away.

"I told you before I want you out of here."

"You may say that but I know the truth that you like me and your worried about me."

Hibari blushed more and tried to escape from the mans tight grip on his waist.

"That's a lie!" Hibari and still tired to move away from this man. Yamamoto only got closer to Hibari's face.

"No it's not, it's the truth and you know it." He smiled. Hibari only looked at the floor while blushing.

"My, my you look like a dark sakura blushing like that." Yamamoto only smiled at him. Hibari only looked at him sharply.

"Don't compare me to that flower!" Hibari growled. Yamamoto only looked at him as let go of his waist but quickly grab both of the perfects wrist and held them up above the skylarks head as his left arm went to hold on to Hibari's chin.

"I'm sorry Hibari..." The perfect looked at him and started to move around so much.

"Let go of me!" Hibari yelled and started moving more.

"You look cute captured." Yamamoto said as he leaned in closer to the perfects lips. Hibari only blushed more if that was even possible but started moving more.

"Shut up you stupid herbivore!" Yamamoto smiled and leaned in more closer to the perfects lips.

"Gladly." Yamamoto went closer to him and kissed him. The perfect moved around like a fish out of water but then later on he gave in. Enjoying the feeling of Yamamoto's lips on his, as he joined him by kissing him back. Yamamoto then pulled away.

"Thanks for returning my feelings." Yamamoto smiled as he said that seeing the perfect blush darker then a rose.

"Shut up, herbivore."

))))))))))))))_)))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((())))

One down only 15 more chapters to go


End file.
